User blog:LionHeartKIng/Duel Log - Cyber Festival
Turn 1: Professor Robarts * Normal Summons "Cyber Dragonis Root" (600/900). * Since he controls a "Cyber Dragonis" monster, he Special Summons "Cyber Dragonis Tria" (800/0). * Uses the effect of "Root", revealing "Apocalyptic Knight - Cyber Dragonis Hydra", and making the Levels of all "Cyber Dragonis" monsters become the revealed monster's Dimensional Number (Root: 1 > 5''') (Tria: 1 > '''5). * Banishes "Root" and "Tria" to Spatial Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Cyber Dragonis Hydra" (2100/1600). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Melina * Draws. * Special Summons "Cyber Pulsar Dragon" from her hand, since Professor Robarts controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and she controls no monsters (2100/1600). * Special Summons "Cyber Pulsar Dragon Deux" from her hand, as she controls a "Cyber Pulsar Dragon" monster (1500/1000). * Tunes her two monsters to Synchro Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Cyber Twin Pulsar Dragon" (2800/2100). * Uses the effect of "Cyber Twin Pulsar Dragon", Special Summoning "Cyber Pulsar Dragon" from her Graveyard. (2100/1600). * Normal Summons "Proto-Cyber Pulsar Dragon" (1100/600). * Uses the effect of "Proto-Cyber Pulsar Dragon", making its Level 2 for this turn only (Proto-Cyber: 3 > 1'). * Tunes her "Cyber Pulsar Dragon" with "Proto-Cyber Pulsar Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Cyber Barrier Pulsar Dragon" ('800/2800). * "Cyber Barrier Pulsar Dragon" can attack Robarts directly (Prof. Robarts: 4000 > 3200). * Since "Cyber Barrier Pulsar Dragon" attacked, it is changed to Defense Position. (800/'2800'). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Professor Robarts * Draws. * Melina activates her Set " ", negating "Cyber Dragonis Hydra" from attacking or activating its effects. * Since Melina controls more monsters (2) than he does (1), he Special Summons "Cyber Dragonis" from his hand (2100/1600). * Special Summons "Cyber Dragonis Dyo" from his hand, as he controls a "Cyber Dragonis" monster (800/1800). * Uses the effect of "Dyo", making its Level become equal to the combined Levels of this card's and "Cyber Dragonis"'s, which is 8. (Dyo: 3 > 5''') (Cyber Dragonis: 5 > '''8). * Banishes "Cyber Dragonis" and "Cyber Dragonis Dyo" to Spatial Summon "Cyber Twin Dragonis" (2800/2100). * "Cyber Twin Dragonis" can make up to 2 attacks. Thus, it conducts the first attack on "Cyber Twin Pulsar Dragon", but Robarts activates his Set " ", making it indestructible by battle or card effects. Thus, "Cyber Twin Pulsar Dragon" is destroyed. * Since "Cyber Twin Dragonis", that was Spatial Summoned by banishing a "Cyber Dragonis" monster, destroys an opponent's monster, it destroys an opponent's card. He destroys "Fiendish Chain". * "Cyber Dragonis Hydra" attempts to attack "Cyber Barrier Pulsar Dragon", but he uses the effect of "Hydra", shuffling "Cyber Dragonis" into the Deck, banishing "Cyber Barrier Pulsar Dragon", and inflicting damage to Melina equal to the ATK of the monster shuffled into the Deck by this effect (Melina: 4000 > 1900). * "Cyber Twin Dragonis" conducts the second attack, but Melina activates the effect of " ", discarding it to negate the attack and ending the Battle Phase. At this turn, Clara intrudes the Duel and thus she takes 2000 damage (Clara: 4000 > 2000). * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Clara * Draws. * Special Summons " ", as Professor Robarts controls a monster and she controls no monsters (2100/1600). * Activates " ", using her "Cyber Dragon" she controlled and 2 other copies of "Cyber Dragon" in her hand to Fusion Summon " " (4000/2800). * Activates " " using "Cyber End Dragon" and " " from her hand to Fusion Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Cyber Kaiser Dragon" (3000 > 6000/2500). * Uses the effect of "Cyber Kaiser Dragon", banishing "Cyber End Dragon", and gaining its ATK for this turn only. (Cyber Kaiser Dragon: 6000 > 10000/2500). * "Cyber Kaiser Dragon" attacks "Cyber Twin Dragonis" (Robarts: 3200 > 0). Clara wins. Category:Blog posts